<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Finding the Right One Is Hard (Especially When You're Oblivious) by Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109273">[Podfic] Finding the Right One Is Hard (Especially When You're Oblivious)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess'>Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint is not Cinderella, Dancing, Evil people die, Flirting, Happy Ending, Making Out, Masks, Mistaken Identity, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity, Swearing, Sword Fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not a damsel in distress. He also seems to be the only sane person around here.<br/>OR<br/>The typical Cinderella story. Clint is just not Cinderella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Finding the Right One Is Hard (Especially When You're Oblivious)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723105">Finding the Right One Is Hard (Especially When You're Oblivious)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess">Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Download or listen from Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t5oWRaVR4I8HyWb3Vh_7IH5gH7VwiA29/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p><p>(mp3, 64MB, 58 min)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoyed it?<br/>Have a work you want podfic'ed? Simply comment below or message me on <a href="https://sarcasticmesswriting.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or write me a mail: sarcasticmess13@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>